


Artist

by MegaKlaine



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent Day 1: "Artist" <br/>100 word fic. Set in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist

Blaine’s sitting at the piano, his fingers playing some light melody as Kurt hums along. Blaine’s smile lights up as Kurt sits down beside him, his voice filling the room as they finishes their rendition of “Baby it’s cold outside”. Blaine playing the last verses on the keys. They’re both giggly, a little wrapped up in the emotions of this: their first loft, their first Christmas as  _husbands._

“Our first duet” Kurt smiles soft leaning in kissing Blaine’s nose “Good choice, mister piano man.” Blaine flush grows and warms over his cheeks.

“The first of forever. I love you, Kurt”


End file.
